Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth "Katy" Hudson (born October 25, 1984), better known by her stage name Katy Perry, is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. After singing in church during her childhood, she pursued a career in gospel music as a teenager. Perry signed with Red Hill Records and released her debut studio album Katy Hudson in 2001, which was commercially unsuccessful. She moved to Los Angeles the following year to venture into secular music after Red Hill ceased operations. After being dropped by The Island Def Jam Music Group and Columbia Records, Perry signed a recording contract with Capitol Records in April 2007. Perry rose to fame in 2008 with the release of the singles "I Kissed a Girl" – which had attention-grabbing and somewhat controversial lyrics – and "Hot n Cold" from her second album, a pop rock record titled One of the Boys. Her third album, Teenage Dream (2010), ventured into disco, and contained the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart-topping singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" as well as the number-three single "The One That Got Away". The album became the first by a female artist to produce five number-one Billboard Hot 100 songs, and the second overall after Michael Jackson's album Bad. In March 2012, she reissued the album as Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, which produced the songs "Part of Me" and "Wide Awake". Life and career 1984-1998: Early Life Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson was born in Santa Barbara, California, to Pentecostal pastors Mary Christine (née Perry) and Maurice Keith Hudson.[1][2] Her parents are born again Christians, each having turned to God after a "wild youth".[3] Perry has English, German, Irish, and Portuguese ancestry.[4] Through her mother, she is a niece of film directorFrank Perry.[5] She has a younger brother named David, who is a singer,[6] and an older sister, Angela.[7] From ages 3 to 11, Perry often moved across the country as her parents set up churches before settling again in Santa Barbara. Growing up, she attended religious schools and camps, including Paradise Valley Christian School in Arizonaand Santa Barbara Christian School in California during her elementary years.[2][8] Her family struggled financially,[9] sometimes using food stamps and eating from the food bank intended to feed the congregation at her parents' church.[10] Growing up, Perry and her siblings were not allowed to eat Lucky Charms as the term "luck" reminded their mother of Lucifer, and had to call deviled eggs "angeled eggs".[11]Perry primarily listened to gospel music,[12] as secular music was generally discouraged in the family's home. She discovered popular music through CDs she sneaked from her friends.[13] While not strictly identifying as religious, Perry has stated, "I pray all the time – for self-control, for humility."[14] Following her sister Angela, Perry began singing by practicing with her sister's cassette tapes. She performed the tracks in front of their parents, who suggested she take vocal lessons. She began training at age 9,[15] and was incorporated into her parents' ministry,[3] singing in church from ages 9 to 17.[16] At 13, Perry was given her first guitar for her birthday,[3][17] and publicly performed songs she wrote.[9] She tried to "be a bit like the typical Californian girl" while growing up, and started rollerskating, skateboarding, and surfing as a teenager. David described her as atomboy during her adolescence.[18] She took dancing lessons and learned how to swing, Lindy Hop, and jitterbug.[19] 1999-2006: Career Beginnings During her freshman year of high school,[20] Perry completed her General Educational Development (GED) requirements at age 15, and left Dos Pueblos High School to pursue a musical career. She briefly studied Italian opera at the Music Academy of the West in Santa Barbara. Her singing caught the attention of rock artists Steve Thomas andJennifer Knapp from Nashville, Tennessee, who brought her there to improve her writing skills.[21][22] In Nashville, she started recording demos and learned how to write songs and play guitar.[12] After signing with Red Hill Records, Perry recorded her debut album, a gospel record titled Katy Hudson. The album was released on March 6, 2001,[23] and she joined The Strangely Normal Tour to support it.[24] Katy Hudson received positive reviews from critics, though was commercially unsuccessful and sold an estimated 200 copies[25] before the label ceased operations in December.[26] Transitioning from gospel music to secular music, Perry started writing songs with producer Glen Ballard,[27] and moved to Los Angeles at age 17.[28] In 2003, she briefly performed as Katheryn Perry to avoid confusion with actress Kate Hudson. She later adopted the stage name Katy Perry, using her mother's maiden name.[29] In 2004, Perry signed to Ballard's label, Java, which was then affiliated with The Island Def Jam Music Group. She began work on a solo record, but the record was shelved after Java was dropped.[30] Ballard then introduced Perry to Tim Devine, an A&R executive at Columbia Records, and she was signed as a solo artist. Over the course of the next two years, Perry wrote and recorded material for her Columbia debut, and worked with songwriters including Desmond Child, Greg Wells, Butch Walker, Scott Cutler/Anne Previn,The Matrix, Kara DioGuardi, and Max Martin and Dr. Luke.[31][32] In addition, after Devine suggested they become a "real group", she recorded with the Matrix.[33] Perry was dropped from Columbia in 2006 as her record neared completion. After she was dropped from Columbia, Perry worked at an independent A&R company called Taxi Music.[34] Perry had minor success prior to her breakthrough. One of the songs she had recorded for her album with Ballard, "Simple", was featured on the soundtrack to the 2005 film''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.[35] She provided backing vocals on Mick Jagger's song "Old Habits Die Hard",[36] which won the 2005 Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song.[37] In September 2004, ''Blender named Perry "The Next Big Thing".[35] She recorded background vocals on P.O.D.'s single "Goodbye for Now" and was featured at the end of its music video in 2006. That year, Perry also appeared in the music video for "Learn to Fly" by Carbon Leaf, and played the love interest of her then-boyfriend,Gym Class Heroes lead singer Travie McCoy, in the band's music video for "Cupid's Chokehold".[38] 2007-2009: Breakthrough with One of the Boys After Columbia dropped Perry, Angelica Cob-Baehler, then a publicity executive at the label, brought Perry's demos to Virgin Records chairmanJason Flom. Flom was convinced that she could be a breakthrough star and she was signed to Capitol Records in April 2007. The label arranged for her to work with Dr. Luke in order to add an "undeniable smash" to her existing material.[39][40] Perry and Dr. Luke co-wrote the songs "I Kissed a Girl" and "Hot n Cold" for her second album One of the Boys. A campaign was started with the November 2007 release of the video to "Ur So Gay", aimed at introducing her to the music market.[41] A digital EP led by "Ur So Gay" was later released to create interest.[3][42] Madonnahelped publicize the song by praising the track on the JohnJay & Rich radio show in April 2008,[43] stating it was her "favorite song".[44] In March 2008, Perry made a cameo appearance as a club singer in the Wildfire episode "Life's Too Short",[45] and appeared as herself during a photo shoot in June on The Young and the Restless for the show's magazine Restless Style.[46] Perry released her first single with Capitol, "I Kissed a Girl", on April 28, 2008,[47] as the lead single from One of the Boys. The first station to pick up the song was WRVW in Nashville, who were inundated with enthusiastic calls the first three days they played it.[42] The track reached number one on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100.[48] One of the Boys, released on June 17, garnered mixed critical reviews and reached number nine on the U.S. Billboard 200.[49][50] "Hot n Cold" was released in September[51] and became the album's second successful single, reaching number three on the Billboard Hot 100,[52] while topping charts in Germany,[53] Canada,[54] the Netherlands,[55] and Austria.[56] Later singles "Thinking of You" and "Waking Up in Vegas" were released in 2009[57][58] and reached the top 30 of the Hot 100.[52] The Matrix's self-titled debut album, which Perry had recorded with the band in 2004, was released onto iTunes on January 27, 2009, as a result of her solo success.[59] After finishing the Warped Tour 2008,[60] Perry hosted the 2008 MTV Europe Music Awards in November 2008, where she won the award for Best New Act.[61] She embarked on her first headlining world tour, the Hello Katy Tour, from January to November 2009 to support One of the Boys.[62] On August 4, 2009, she performed as opening act for one date of the band No Doubt's Summer Tour 2009.[63] Perry also hosted the 2009 MTV Europe Music Awards in November 2009, becoming the first person to host two consecutive ceremonies.[64] On July 22, 2009, Perry recorded a live album titled MTV Unplugged, which featured acoustic performances of five tracks from One of the Boys, as well as two new songs, "Brick by Brick" and "Hackensack".[65] It was released on November 17, 2009.[66] Perry also appeared on two singles with other artists; she was featured on a remix of Colorado-based band 3OH!3's song "Starstrukk" in September 2009,[67] and on a duet with Timbaland entitled "If We Ever Meet Again", from his album Shock Value II, in January 2010.[68][69] The Guinness World Records recognized her in its 2010 edition as the "Best Start on the U.S. Digital Chart by a Female Artist", for digital single sales of over two million copies.[70] "I Kissed a Girl" created controversy among both religious groups and LGBT groups. The former criticized its homosexual themes while the latter accused her of using bi-curiousity to sell records. In response to speculation that her parents opposed her music and career, Perry told MTV that they had no problems with her success.[71] After her relationship with McCoy ended in December 2008,[72] Perry met her future husband Russell Brand in the summer of 2009 while filming a cameo appearance for his film Get Him to the Greek. Her scene, in which the two kiss, does not appear in the film.[73] She began dating Brand after meeting him again that September at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards.[74] The couple became engaged on December 31, 2009, while vacationing in Rajasthan, India.[75] 2010-2012: Teenage Dream and Marriage After serving as a guest judge on American Idol,[76] Perry released "California Gurls" featuring rapper Snoop Dogg on May 7, 2010.[77] The song was the lead single from her third studio album, Teenage Dream, and reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100 in June.[78][79] She also served as a guest judge on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X_Factor_(UK_TV_series) The X Factor UK] later that month[80]before releasing the album's second single, "Teenage Dream", in July.[81] "Teenage Dream" reached number one on Billboard in September.[82] Released on August 24, 2010,[83] the album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200.[84] It received mixed reviews from music critics,[85] and has since sold 5.7 million copies globally.[86] In October, "Firework" was released as the album's third single.[87] It became the album's third consecutive number one on the Hot 100 on December 8, 2010.[88] The song has since been certified 9× Platinum in the United States.[89] A remixed version of "E.T." featuring rapper Kanye West was released as the fourth single from Teenage Dream on February 16, 2011.[90] It topped the Hot 100 chart for five non-consecutive weeks, making Teenage Dream the ninth album in history to produce four number one singles on the Hot 100.[91] "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" followed as the fifth single in June,[92] and Perry became the first female artist to achieve five number-one Hot 100 songs from one album when the single topped that chart on August 17, and the second artist after Michael Jackson with his album Bad.[93] For this record, she received an honorary American Music Award in November 2011[94] and a 2013 Guinness World Record.[95] On September 7, she set a new record by becoming the first artist to spend 69 consecutive weeks in the top ten of the Hot 100.[96] In October, "The One That Got Away" was released as the album's sixth single.[97] The song peaked at number three on the Hot 100[98] and number two in Canada.[54] On February 13, 2012, Capitol released the lead single from Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, "Part of Me", which debuted at number one on the Hot 100 and became Perry's seventh single overall to top the chart.[52][99] Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection was released on March 23.[100] "Wide Awake" was released on May 22 as the re-release's second single,[101]peaking at number two on the Hot 100[98] and number one in Canada[54] and New Zealand.[102] On January 5, she was named the sixth best-selling digital artist in the United States, with sales of 37.6 million units according to Nielsen SoundScan.[103] That month, she became the first artist to have four songs sell over 5 million digital units.[104] Perry embarked on her second tour, the California Dreams Tour, in support of Teenage Dream[62] from February 2011 to January 2012.[105] The tour grossed over $59 million globally[106] and won her the award for Best Live Act at the 2011 MTV Europe Music Awards.[107] On September 23, 2011, she performed on the opening day of the 2011 Rock in Rio festival along with Elton John, Claudia Leitte, and Rihanna.[108] In September 2010, Perry was scheduled to appear on the 41st-season premiere of Sesame Street. After her scene was uploaded to YouTube, viewers criticized Perry's exposed cleavage. Four days before the scheduled airing, Sesame Workshop announced that the segment would not air on television, but would still be available to watch online.[109] Perry subsequently mocked the controversy on Saturday Night Live, where she was a musical guest and wore an Elmo-themed shirt showing large amounts of cleavage during one skit.[110] In December 2010, Perry played Moe Szyslak's girlfriend in the live-action segment from a Christmas episode of The Simpsons titled "The Fight Before Christmas".[111][112] In February 2011, she made a guest appearance on the How I Met Your Mother episode "Oh Honey", playing a woman known as Honey.[113] The role won her the People's Choice Award for Favorite TV Guest Star in January 2012.[114] She made her film debut in the 3D family motion picture The Smurfs as Smurfette on July 29, 2011. The film was a financial success worldwide,[115] while critics gave mostly negative reviews.[116] She hosted Saturday Night Live on December 10, 2011, with Robyn as the episode's musical guest. Perry's work on the episode received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised her performance in the episode's digital short featuring her andAndy Samberg.[117] In March 2012, she guest starred as a prison security guard named Rikki on the Raising Hope episode "Single White Female Role Model".[118] On July 5, 2012, Perry's autobiographical documentary Katy Perry: Part of Me was released to theaters through Paramount Pictures.[119][120] The film received positive reviews[121] and grossed $32.7 million worldwide at the box office.[122] Perry began to venture into business when she endorsed her first fragrance, Purr, in November 2010. Her second fragrance, Meow!, was released in December 2011. Both perfumes were released through Nordstrom department stores.[123][124] Electronic Arts recruited her to promote their new expansion pack for The Sims 3: Showtime,[125] before releasing a separate stuff pack featuring Perry-inspired furniture, outfits, and hairstyles, titled The Sims 3: Katy Perry's Sweet Treats, in June 2012.[126] The following month, she became the spokesperson and ambassador for Popchips and made an investment in the company.[127] She was ranked third on the 2011 Forbes list of "Top-Earning Women In Music" with earnings of $44 million,[128] and fifth on their 2012 list with $45 million.[129] Billboard dubbed her as their "Woman of the Year" for 2012.[130] She married Russell Brand on October 23, 2010, in a traditional Hindu ceremony near the Ranthambhore tiger sanctuary in Rajasthan.[131] Brand announced on December 30, 2011, that they were divorcing after 14 months of marriage.[132] Perry later stated that conflicting career schedules and his desire to have children before she was ready led to the end of their marriage,[133] and that he never spoke to her again after sending a text message that he was divorcing her[134] while Brand asserted that he divorced her due to her commercial success and reluctance to engage in activism.[135] She was initially distraught over their divorce, and said that she contemplated suicide.[136][137] After the marriage ended in 2012,[138] Perry began a relationship with singer John Mayer that August.[139] 2013-Present: Prism and Super Bowl XLIX Halftime Show In November 2012, Perry began work on her fourth album, Prism. She told Billboard, "I know exactly the record I want to make next. I know the artwork, the coloring and the tone" and "I even know what type of tour I'm doing next. I'll be very pleased if the vision I have in my head becomes a reality."[140] Although she told L'Uomo Vogue in June 2012 that she planned to have "darker elements" in Prism following the end of her marriage,[141] Perry revealed to MTV during the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards that she changed the album's direction after periods of self-reflection. She commented "I felt very prismatic", which inspired the album's name.[142] "Roar" was released as the lead single from''Prism'' on August 10, 2013.[143] It was promoted at the MTV Video Music Awards and reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100.[144][145] "Unconditionally" was released as the second single from Prism on October 16, 2013,[146] and peaked at number 14 in the United States.[147] Prism was released on October 18, 2013,[148] and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 chart.[149] Four days later, Perry performed the songs from the album at the iHeartRadio Theater in Los Angeles.[150] "Dark Horse" was released as the album's third single on December 17, 2013, and became her ninth number-one single on January 29, 2014.[151][152] In 2014, "Birthday"[153] and "This Is How We Do"[154] followed as the album's fourth and fifth singles, and reached the top 25 on the Hot 100.[52] Prior to ending her relationship with Mayer in February 2014,[155][156] she recorded and co-wrote a duet with him titled "Who You Love" for his album Paradise Valley. The song was released on August 12, 2013.[157] Perry's third headlining tour, The Prismatic World Tour, began in May 2014[105] and concluded in October 2015.[148] She also performed at the 2015 Rock in Rio festival on September 27, 2015.[158] On November 23, 2014, the NFL announced that Perry would perform at the Super Bowl XLIX halftime show on February 1, 2015.[159] Lenny Kravitz and Missy Elliott served as special guests for the show.[160] Two days after the halftime show, the Guinness World Records announced that Perry's performance garnered 118.5 million viewers in the United States, and became the most watched and highest rated show in Super Bowl history. The viewership was higher than the game itself, which was viewed by an audience of 114.4 million.[161] The International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI) ranked her fifth on the list of Top Global Recording Artists of 2013.[162] On June 26, 2014, she was declared the Top Certified Digital Artist Ever by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for certified sales of 72 million digital singles in the United States.[89][163] In May 2014, a portrait of Perry by painter Mark Ryden was featured in his exhibition "The Gay 90s", and shown at the Kohn Gallery in Los Angeles. Along with several other artists, she also recorded a cover version of the song "Daisy Bell (Bicycle Built for Two)" on a limited-edition concept album to accompany the exhibition.[164] That month, a portrait of Perry by artist Will Cotton was included in the United States National Portrait Gallery.[165]On November 23, 2015, Perry starred in H&M's holiday advertising campaign, for which she wrote and recorded a song titled "Every Day Is a Holiday".[166][167] On June 17, 2014, Perry announced that she had founded her own record label under Capitol Records, titled Metamorphosis Music. Ferras was the first artist to get signed to her label, and Perry served as an executive producer on his self-titled EP. She also recorded a duet with him on the EP, titled "Legends Never Die".[168] She ranked seventh on the 2013 Forbes list for "Top-Earning Women In Music" with $39 million earned,[169] and fifth on their 2014 list with $40 million.[170] With earnings of $135 million, Forbes also ranked Perry number one on their 2015 "Top-Earning Women In Music" list as well as the "World's Highest-Paid Musicians" and declared her the highest earning female celebrity in 2015, placing her at number 3 on the Forbes Celebrity 100 list.[171] Outside of her music career, Perry reprised her role as Smurfette in The Smurfs 2, which was released in theaters on July 31, 2013.[172] Like its predecessor, The Smurfs 2 was a financial success[173] but was panned by critics.[174] In March 2014, she made a guest appearance playing herself in the episode "Blisteritos Presents Dad Academy Graduation Congraduritos Red Carpet Viewing Party" of the Kroll Show.[175] Killer Queen was released as her third fragrance in August 2013 through Coty, Inc.[176] In January 2014, she became a guest curator of Madonna's Art for Freedom initiative.[177] In March 2015, she appeared in Brand: A Second Coming, a documentary following her ex-husband Russell Brand's transition from comedy work to activism,[135] and released a concert film titled Katy Perry: The Prismatic World Tour through Epix, which took place during her tour of the same name.[120] Perry also made a cameo appearance in the music video for Madonna's song "Bitch I'm Madonna" in June 2015.[178] In September 2015, she appeared in the documentaries Katy Perry: Making of the Pepsi Super Bowl Halftime Show, which followed Perry's preparation for her Super Bowl performance,[179] and''Jeremy Scott: The People's Designer, which followed the life and career designer Jeremy Scott.[180] Perry released a mobile app titled ''Katy Perry Pop in December 2015 throughGlu Mobile where her character helps players become famous musicians.[181] She described it as "the most fun, colorful world that helps guide your musical dreams".[182] Artistry Influences During the early stages of her career, Perry's musical style gravitated towards gospel and she aspired to be as successful asAmy Grant.[183] At the age of 15, she heard Queen's "Killer Queen" and has described it as being the song that inspired her to pursue a career in music.[184] She cites the band's frontman, Freddie Mercury, as her biggest influence and expressed how the "combination of his sarcastic approach to writing lyrics and his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude" inspired her music.[185] She paid homage to the band by naming her third fragrance Killer Queen.[176] Perry described The Beach Boys and their album''Pet Sounds'' as having a considerable influence on her music: "It is one of my favorite records and it influenced pretty much all of my songwriting. All of the melody choices that I make are because of it."[186] The singer also holds the Beatles' album''The Beatles'' in high esteem, and described these two albums as "the only things I listened to for probably two years straight."[187] Perry cites Alanis Morissette and her 1995 album Jagged Little Pill as a significant musical inspiration, and opted to work with Morissette's frequent collaborator Ballard as a result. Perry stated, "Jagged Little Pill was the most perfect female record ever made. There's a song for anyone on that record; I relate to all those songs. They're still so timeless." Additionally, Perry borrows influence from Flaming Red by Patty Griffin and 10 Cent Wings by Jonatha Brooke.[188] Perry intends to become "more of a Joni Mitchell", releasing folk and acoustic music.[189] Perry's autobiographical documentary Katy Perry: Part of Me was largely influenced by Madonna: Truth or Dare. She admires Madonna's ability to reinvent herself, saying "I want to evolve like Madonna."[190] Perry has listed multiple artists as having inspired her work. She names Gwen Stefani and Björk as influences, particularly admiring Björk's "willingness to always be taking chances".[188] "Firework" was inspired by a passage in the book On the Road by Jack Kerouac in which the author compares people who are full of life to fireworks that shoot across the sky and make people watch in awe.[191] Her second concert tour, the California Dreams Tour, was reminiscent of Alice in Wonderland and The Wizard of Oz.[192] She also credits the 1996 movie The Craft for being the influence behind her song "Dark Horse",[193] and Eckhart Tolle's book The Power of Now for influencing Prism.[136] Musical Style and Themes While Perry's music incorporates pop, rock, and disco, Katy Hudson contains gospel. Her subsequent releases,One of the Boys and Teenage Dream, involve themes of sex and love. One of the Boys is a pop rock record, while Teenage Dream features disco influences.[195][196] Perry's fourth album, Prism, is significantly influenced by dance and pop music. Lyrically, the album addresses relationships, self-reflection, and everyday life.[197] Many of her songs, particularly on Teenage Dream, reflect on love between teenagers; W described the album's sexual innuendos as "irresistible hook-laden melodies".[28] Self-empowerment is a common theme in Perry's music.[198] Perry identifies as a "singer-songwriter masquerading as a pop star"[199] and maintains that honest songwriting is very important to her. She told Marie Claire: "I feel like my secret magic trick that separates me from a lot of my peers is the bravery to be vulnerable and truthful and honest. I think you become more relatable when you're vulnerable."[14] Kristen Wiig commented that "as easy, breezy, and infectious as Perry's songs can be, beneath the surface lurks a sea of mixed emotions, jumbled motives, and contradictory impulses complicated enough to fill a Carole King record."[187] According to Greg Kot of Chicago Tribune, "being taken seriously may be Perry's greatest challenge yet."[200] The New York Times labeled her "the most potent pop star of the day – her hits are relatable with just a hint of experimentation".[201] Randall Roberts of Los Angeles Times criticized her use of idioms and metaphors in her lyrics and for frequent "clichés".[202] Throughout her career, Perry has co-written songs recorded by other artists, including Selena Gomez & the Scene,[203][204] Jessie James,[205] Kelly Clarkson,[206] Lesley Roy,[207] Britney Spears,[208] Iggy Azalea,[209] and Nicki Minaj.[210] Perry has a contralto vocal range.[211][212] Her singing has received both praise and criticism, Betty Clarke of The Guardian commented that her "powerful voice is hard-edged"[213] while Rob Sheffield from Rolling Stone described Perry's vocals on Teenage Dream as "processed staccato blips".[196] Darren Harvey of musicOMH compared Perry's vocals on One of the Boys to Alanis Morissette's, both possessing a "perky voice shifting octaves mid-syllable".[214] Alex Miller from NME felt that "Perry's problem is often her voice" on One of the Boys, stating that "somewhere along the line someone convinced her she was like, well, a ballsy rock chick".[215] Conversely, Bernadette McNulty from''The Daily Telegraph'' praised her "rock chick voice" in a review of a concert promoting Prism.[216] Public Image Perry is considered a sex symbol; GQ labelled her a "full-on male fantasy",[9] while Elle described her body "as though sketched by a teenage boy".[20] Vice described her as a "'serious' popstar/woman/sex symbol".[217] She was placed at number one on the Maxim Hot 100 in 2010 as the "most beautiful woman in the world", with editor Joe Levy describing her as a "triple – no quadruple – kind of hot".[218] Men's Health readers voted her the "sexiest woman of 2013".[219] In November 2010, Perry told Harper's Bazaar that she was proud of and satisfied with her figure.[220] Perry's fashion often incorporates humor, bright colors, and food-related themes[221] such as her trademark spinning peppermint swirl dress.[222]Vogue described her as "never exactly one to shy away from the outrageous or the extreme in any realm",[223] while Glamour named her the "queen of quirk".[224] In February 2009, Perry told Seventeen that her fashion style was "a bit of a concoction of different things" and stated she enjoyed humor in her clothing.[225] She has also described herself as having "multipersonality disorder" for fashion.[220] Perry lists Gwen Stefani,Shirley Manson, Chloë Sevigny, Daphne Guinness, Natalie Portman, and the fictional character Lolita as her style icons.[28][226] On social media, Perry surpassed Justin Bieber as the most followed person on Twitter in November 2013.[227] She won the 2015 Guinness World Record for most Twitter followers,[228] and became the first person to gain 80 million followers on the site in January 2016.[229] Forbes''writer Dorothy Pomerantz commended Perry on her social media usage, saying "Perry makes excellent use of Twitter, talking to her fans and sharing funny photos and videos in a way that makes them all feel like Perry is their best buddy."[230] Keith Caulfield of ''Billboard stated that she is "the rare celebrity who seems to have enormous popularity but genuine ground-level interaction with her adoring KatyCats."[231] Other Ventures Philantropy Perry has supported various charitable organizations and causes during her career. She has contributed to organizations aimed at improving the lives and welfare of children in particular. In April 2013, she joined UNICEF to assist children in Madagascar with education and nutrition.[232] On December 3, 2013, she was officially named a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador, "with a special focus on engaging young people in the agency's work to improve the lives of the world's most vulnerable children and adolescents."[233] She arranged for a portion of the money generated from tickets to her Prismatic World Tour to go to UNICEF.[234] In September 2010, she helped build and design the Boys Hope/Girls Hope foundation shelter for youth in Baltimore, Maryland along with Raven-Symoné, Shaquille O'Neal, and the cast of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition.[235] She has also supported children's education; in May 2014, Perry and a selection of other artists recorded a cover version of the song "Daisy Bell (Bicycle Built for Two)" for a concept album to accompany painter Mark Ryden's art exhibition, titled "The Gay 90s". All profits from sales of the album were donated to the charity Little Kids Rock, which supports musical education in underprivileged elementary schools.[164] In June 2014, she teamed up with Staples Inc. for a project entitled "Make Roar Happen" which donated $1 million to DonorsChoose, an organization that supports teachers and funds classroom resources in public schools.[236] Perry has supported organizations aimed at aiding people suffering with diseases including cancer and HIV/AIDS. During the 2008 Warped Tour, she had a cast made of her breasts to raise money for the Keep A Breast Foundation.[237] She hosted and performed at the We Can Survive concert along with Bonnie McKee, Kacey Musgraves, Sara Bareilles, Ellie Goulding, and duo Tegan and Sara at the Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles, California, on October 23, 2013. The concert's profits were donated to Young Survival Coalition, an organization aiding breast cancer in young women.[238] In June 2009, she designed an item of clothing for H&M's "Fashion Against AIDS" campaign, which raises money for HIV/AIDS awareness projects.[239] The proceeds from Perry's single "Part of Me" were donated to the charity MusiCares, which helps musicians in times of need.[240] During her California Dreams Tour, she raised over $175,000 for the Tickets-For-Charity fundraiser. The money was divided between three charities: the Children's Health Fund (CHF), Generosity Water, and The Humane Society of the United States.[241] On her 27th birthday, Perry set up a donations page for the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals Auckland,[242] and set up a similar page benefiting the David Lynch Foundation for her 28th birthday.[243] On March 29, 2014, she helped raise $2.4 million for the Museum of Contemporary Art in Los Angeles along with other celebrities such as Ryan Seacrest, Pharrell Williams, Tim Allen, Lisa Edelstein, and Riley Keough.[244] Politics Perry is a gay rights activist. She supported Stonewall during their "It gets better..... today" campaign to prevent homophobic bullying,[245] and dedicated the music video to her song "Firework" to the It Gets Better Project.[246] Perry told Do Something in November 2008 she was proud to be a gay activist, saying "I've always been a very open-minded person, but I definitely believe in equality." She confirmed that she voted against Proposition 8, an amendment (ultimately ruled unconstitutional) that legally defined marriage as a union solely between a man and a woman in California.[247] In June 2012, Perry expressed her hopes for LGBT equality, commenting "hopefully, we will look back at this moment and think like we do now concerning other civil rights issues. We'll just shake our heads in disbelief, saying, 'Thank God we've evolved.' That would be my prayer for the future."[248] In December 2012, Perry was awarded the Trevor Hero Award by The Trevor Project for her work and activism on behalf of LGBT youth.[249] She identifies as afeminist,[250] and appeared in April 2013 in a video clip for the "Chime For Change" campaign that aims to spread female empowerment.[251] She has also said that America's lack of free health care drove her "absolutely crazy".[252] Through Twitter and by performing at his rallies, Perry supported President Barack Obama in his run for re-election and praised his support for same-sex marriage[253] and equality.[254] She performed at three rallies for Obama, in Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and Wisconsin, singing a rendition of "Let's Stay Together" as well as a number of her songs. During her Las Vegas performance she wore a dress made to replicate a voting ballot, with Obama's box filled in.[255] On Twitter, she encouraged her followers to vote for Obama.[256] In August 2013, Perry voiced criticism of Tony Abbott, then a candidate for Prime Minister of Australia, due to his opposition to gay marriage and told Abbott, "I love you as a human being but I can't give you my vote."[257] In April 2014, she publicly supported Marianne Williamson in her campaign for California's 33rd congressional district by attending a political press event.[258] Perry has also endorsed former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton for president in 2016,[259][260] and contributed $2,700 to Clinton's campaign.[261] Achievements American singer Katy Perry has received 85 awards from 297 nominations. She is the recipient of 5 American Music Awards, 16ASCAP Pop Music Awards, 5 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Music_Awards Billboard Music Awards], 4 Guinness World Records, 5 MTV Video Music Awards, 14 People's Choice Awards, a Juno Award, a Brit Award, 2 Myx Music Awards, 3 NRJ Music Awards, and 6 Teen Choice Awards. She has also been nominated for 2 ARIA Music Awards, 13 Grammy Awards, 2 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_Awards Q'' Awards], and 4 Radio Disney Music Awards. Perry's second studio album ''One of the Boys was released in 2008 and received the 2009 NRJ Music Award for International Album of the Year. Two singles from the album—"I Kissed a Girl" and "Hot n Cold"—were nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance in 2009 and 2010 respectively; the former's music video received five MTV Video Music Award nominations and the MTV Video Music Award Japan for Best Pop Video. She received several Best New Artist nominations, including one at the Los Premios MTV Latinoamérica 2008, and won the 2008 MTV Europe Music Award for Best New Act and also won the 2009 Brit Award for International Female Solo Artist. Her third album, Teenage Dream, became the first by a female artist to produce five number-one [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] songs—"California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)".[1] For the feat, she received a 2011 honorary American Music Award and an entry in the 2013 edition of Guinness World Record. The album was nominated for six Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year and Record of the Yearfor "Firework", and won the Juno Award for International Album of the Year. Perry received the most nominations at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards with ten, winning Video of the Year for "Firework" andBest Collaboration and Best Special Effects for "E.T.". She became the first artist to be nominated for four different videos at a single ceremony.[2] Her single "Wide Awake" from Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection—a reissue of her third album''Teenage Dream''—was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Pop Solo Performance. In 2012, Billboard magazine declared her the "Woman of the Year" for her contributions to music.[3] Perry's fourth album, Prism, released in 2013, produced two Canadian number-one singles "Roar"[4] and "Dark Horse".[5]The former was nominated for Song of the Year and Best Pop Solo Performance at the 56th Annual Grammy Awards. At the following ceremony, the album received a Best Pop Vocal Albumnomination while "Dark Horse" was nominated for Best Pop Duo/Group Performance. "Dark Horse" won Single of the Year at the 2014 American Music Awards. Perry was declared the Top Global Female Recording Artist of 2013 by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry.[6] She has been included in the Forbes list of "Top-Earning Women In Music" from 2011 to 2015, ranking among the top ten each year.[7] American Music Awards The American Music Awards (AMAs) is an annual music awards show created by Dick Clark in 1973.[8] Perry has received five awards from fourteen nominations. APRA Awards The APRA Awards are annually held by Australasian Performing Right Association (APRA) and Australasian Mechanical Copyright Owners Society to honor outstanding music artists and songwriters of the year.[13] Perry has been nominated once. ARIA Music Awards The Australian Recording Industry Association Music Awards (ARIA) were first held in 1987 in Sydney.[15] Perry has been nominated twice. ASCAP Pop Music Awards The American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP) presents a series of annual awards shows in seven different music categories: pop, rhythm and soul, film and television, Latin, country, Christian, and concert music.[18] Perry has received 16 awards Billboard Awards The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Music_Award Billboard Music Awards] are given to artists based on sales data by Nielsen SoundScan and radio information by Nielsen Broadcast Data Systems.[26] Perry has received five awards from thirty-seven nominations. The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Latin_Music_Awards Billboard Latin Music Awards] honor the most popular albums, songs, and performers in Latin music. They are the Latin music industry's longest running and most prestigious award.[32] Perry has received one nomination. The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Touring_Awards Billboard Touring Awards] honor the highest-grossing touring artists.[34] Perry has received one award from three nominations. The Billboard's Women in Music Awards is a ceremony held annually by Billboard to honor influential female artists and music executives.[37] Perry has received one award. Brit Awards The Brit Awards were first held in 1977.[39] Perry has received one award from four nominations. Channel V Thiland Music Video Awards The Channel V Thailand Music Video Awards are held by Channel V Thailand. The awards were divided into three main categories: the popular awards, which are voted by viewers, the best awards and special awards voted by music industry professionals.[43] Perry has been nominated twice. CMT Music Awards Launched in 1967, the CMT Music Awards are held annually in Nashville, Tennessee.[45] Perry has received one nomination. Do Something! Awards Inaugurated in 1996 by Do Something, a nonprofit organization that encourages young people to help out in their communities, the Do Something! Awards are sponsored byVH1 and honor people who contribute to resolving world issues.[47][48] Perry has been nominated once. Elle Style Awards The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elle_Style_Awards Elle Style Awards] are an awards ceremony hosted annually by Elle magazine.[50] Perry has received one award. Emmy Awards The Emmy Award, often referred to simply as the Emmy, recognizes excellence in the television industry.[52] Perry has received one nomination. Eska Music Awards The Eska Music Awards were established by the Polish radio station ESKA and are held annually in Poland.[54] Perry has received one award. Glamour Awards The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glamour_Awards Glamour Award] is an award given by the English magazine Glamour.[56] Perry has won one award. Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by The Recording Academy to honor outstanding achievements in the music industry, and are considered the industry's highest music honor.[58] Perry has received 13 nominations. Guinness World Records The Guinness World Records is a reference book published annually, containing a collection of world records, both human achievements and the extremes of the natural world.[66] Perry holds four records. iHeartRadio Music Awards The iHeartRadio Music Awards is an international music awards show founded by iHeartRadio in 2014.[71] Perry has received four nominations. Juno Awards The Juno Awards are presented annually by the Canadian Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences (CARAS) to artists to acknowledge excellence in recorded music. The awards were established in 1970 and are considered Canada's most prestigious music awards.[74] Perry has received one award from two nominations. Los Premios 40 Principales The Los Premios 40 Principales are held by the Spanish music radio station Los 40 Principales.[77] Perry has received two nominations. MTV Awards The Los Premios MTV Latinoamérica is the Latin American version of the MTV Video Music Awards. It was established in 2002 to celebrate the top music videos of the year in Latin America and the world.[79] Perry has received one award from five nominations. The MTV Australia Awards are held by MTV Australia.[82] Perry has received one award. The MTV Europe Music Awards was established in 1994 by MTV Europe.[84] Perry has won six awards from twenty-nine nominations. The MTV Italian Music Awards, also known as TRL (Total Request Live) Awards, are hosted annually in Italy by MTV. They award the best video, performers, and artists of the year.[93] Perry has received ten nominations. The MTV Video Music Awards were established in 1984 by MTV to celebrate the top music videos of the year.[98] Perry has been nominated twenty four times, winning five awards. The MTV Video Music Awards Japan were founded in 2002 and are the Japanese version of the MTV Video Music Awards.[105] Perry has received one award from seven nominations. MuchMusic Video Awards The Much Music Video Awards are annual awards presented by the Canadian TV channel Much to honour the year's best music videos.[109] Perry has won two awards from nine nominations. Myx Music Awards The Myx Music Awards is an annual awards show in the Philippines honoring both Filipino and International Music.[115] Perry has received two awards from four nominations. Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards are annual award shows held by Nickelodeon.[120] Perry has received three Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards from twelve nominations and two Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards from three nominations. NME Awards The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NME_Awards NME Awards] are annual music awards show founded by the music magazine NME.[129] Perry has received four nominations. NRJ Music Awards The NRJ Music Awards are an annual award held by the radio station NRJ held since 2000.[134] Perry has won three awards from six nominations. People's Choice Awards The People's Choice Awards is an awards show honoring people and their work in popular culture based on online votes.[138] Perry has won fourteen awards from twenty-four nominations. Premios Juventud Premios Juventud is an awards show for celebrities in the areas of film, music, sports, fashion, and pop culture, presented by the television network Univision.[146] Perry has received three nominations. Q Awards The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_Awards Q'' Awards] are an annual music awards ceremony run by the British music magazine ''Q.[148] Perry has been nominated twice. Radio Academy Radio Academy awards a number of honors each year, including induction into its UK Radio Hall of Fame, Fellowships, The John Peel Award for Outstanding Contribution to Music Radio, The PPL Lifetime Achievement Award, The Local and Regional Lifetime Achievement Award, and the Most Played Artist on British Radio.[151] Perry has won once. Radio Disney Music Awards First established in 2002, the Radio Disney Music Awards is an annual awards ceremony held by Radio Disney.[152] Perry has received four nominations. The Record of the Year The Record of the Year is an award voted by an online poll, administered through the Record of the Year website.[155] Perry has received two nominations. Teen Choice Awards The Teen Choice Awards are voted by teenagers to honor the year's biggest achievements in music, movies, fashion, sports, and television.[157] Perry has won five awards from thirty nominations. Trevor Project Awards The Trevor Project is an organization that aims to help LGBTQ youth by preventing suicide, providing support and saving young lives through its national call center, mobile devices and online services.[166] Perry has been honored once. Webby Awards A Webby Award is an award for excellence on the Internet presented annually by The International Academy of Digital Arts and Sciences.[168] Perry has been nominated once. YouTube Music Awards The YouTube Music Awards is a music award show presented by YouTube.[170] Perry has received one award from two nominations. Discography American singer Katy Perry has released four studio albums, one live album, one extended play (EP), twenty- one singles (two as featured artist), and five promotional singles. Perry has been certified for 83.5 million digital singles and 6 million albums in the United States as of October 2015. She is also the third best selling digital singles artist in the US according to Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).[1][2] As of November 2013, Perry had sold over 11 million albums and 81 million singles worldwide,[3]and she currently holds the record for most 5-million-selling singles in the United States, with six of her singles selling over 5 million (in order of release date: "Hot n Cold", "California Gurls", "Firework", "E.T.", "Roar", and "Dark Horse").[4] Perry also holds the record for the most 6-million-selling songs, with three of her songs—"Firework", "Roar", and "Dark Horse"—selling over 6 million copies.[5] At age 16, she released a self-titled gospel album in March 2001 under her real name Katy Hudson, which failed to chart in any music market.[6] After Perry signed with Capitol Records in April 2007, she released her second album, One of the Boys, in June 2008.[7] Its singles "I Kissed a Girl" and "Hot n Cold" both topped charts in Austria, Canada, Germany, and Switzerland, and have been certified quintuple platinum by the RIAA. The album peaked within the top ten in the United States, Austria, Canada, France, Germany, and Switzerland. Throughout 2009 and 2010, Perry was featured on two singles. The first was on Colorado-based band3OH!3's song "Starstrukk", and the second was a collaboration with Timbaland on "If We Ever Meet Again", from his album Shock Value II. Both singles reached the top ten in Australia and the United Kingdom. Perry also performed for MTV Unplugged and a live album of the performance was released in November 2009. Perry's third studio album Teenage Dream was released in August 2010 and topped the charts in the United States, Australia, Austria, Canada, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. When its singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" topped the Billboard Hot 100, Perry became the first woman and only the second artist afterMichael Jackson to attain five number-one singles in the United States from one album.[8] The album was re-released in March 2012 as Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection. Its singles "Part of Me" and "Wide Awake both reached number one in Canada and New Zealand. Her fourth studio album Prism was released in October 2013. Prism became an international success, reaching number one in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, United Kingdom, and the United States. Its singles "Roar" and "Dark Horse" both topped the charts in the United States and Canada. In the United Kingdom, "Roar" also became her second song after "Firework" to sell over one million copies.[9] Albums Studio Albums * Katy Hudson ** Trust in Me ** Piercing ** Search Me ** Last Call ** Growing Pains ** My Own Monster ** Spit ** Faith Won't Fail ** Naturally ** When There's Nothing Left * One of the Boys ** Normal *** One of the Boys *** I Kissed a Girl *** Waking Up in Vegas *** Thinking of You *** Mannequin *** Ur So Gay *** Hot n Cold *** If You Can Afford Me *** Lost *** Self Inflicted *** I'm Still Breathing *** Fingerprints ** iTunes Store Bonus Track *** I Think I'm Ready ** iTunes Store Delux Edition Bonus Tracks *** I Kissed a Girl ROCK REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl MUSIC VIDEO ** Wal-Mart Delux Edition Bonus Download *** A Cup of Coffee ** Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks *** I Kissed a Girl ROCK REMIX *** A Cup of Coffee ** New Edition Bonus Tracks(Japanese/Korean) *** Hot n Cold MANHATTAN CLIQUE RADIO REMIX EDIT *** I Kissed a Girl MORGAN PAGE REMIX - MAIN *** I Kissed a Girl MUSIC VIDEO *** Hot n Cold MUSIC VIDEO *** Thinking of You MUSIC VIDEO ** Platnium Vinyl Edition: Bonus Remix EP *** I Kissed a Girl DR. LUKE & BENNY BLANCO EXTENDED REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl THE KNOCKS REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl NORMAN AND ATALLA MAIN REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl MORGAN PAGE MAIN REMIX *** Hot n Cold INNERPARTYSYSTEM MAIN REMIX *** Hot n Cold BIMBO JONES REMIX RADIO EDIT *** Hot n Cold MANHATTAN CLIQUE LONG EDIT *** Hot n Cold YELLE REMIX ** Platnium Australian Edition: Disc 2/The Hello Katy Australian Tour EP *** Electric Feel LIVE @ JO WHILEY'S BBC RADIO 1 LIVE LOUNGE *** Black and Gold LIVE ON NOVA 100FM MELBOURNE *** I Think I'm Ready *** Thinking of You ACOUSTIC VERSION *** Waking Up in Vegas CALVIN HARRIS REMIX EDIT *** I Kissed a Girl DR. LUKE & BENNY BLANCO REMIX *** Hot n Cold BIMBO JONES REMIX RADIO EDIT *** Ur So Gay DJ SKEET SKEET & CORY ENEMY REMIX * Teenage Dream ** Normal *** Teenage Dream *** Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *** California Gurls FEATURING SNOOP DOGG *** Fireworks *** Peacock *** Circle the Drain *** The One that Got Away *** E.T. *** Who Am I Living For? *** Pearl *** Hummingbird Heartbeat *** Not Like the Movies ** Japanese Bonus Track *** California Gurls FEATURING SNOOP DOGG/INTERPARTYSYSTEM MAIN MIX ** Japanese iTunes Delux Edition Bonus Tracks *** If We Ever Meet Again *** Starstrukk *** California Gurls *** California Gurls *** Teenage Dream ** North American Bonus Tracks *** California Gurls *** Teenage Dream ** North American iTunes Edition Bonus Tracks *** California Gurls *** California Gurls *** Teenage Dream *** Peacock ** Bonus CD - Dream On *** If We Ever Meet Again *** Starstrukk *** California Gurls *** California Gurls *** Teenage Dream ** Spotify & European iTunes Delux Edition Bonus Track *** Peacock * Prism ** Normal *** Roar *** Legendary Lovers *** Birthday *** Walking on Air *** Unconditionally *** Dark Horse *** This is How We Do *** International Smile *** Ghost *** Love Me *** This Moment *** Double Rainbow *** By the Grace of God ** Delux Edition Bonus Tracks *** Spiritual *** It Takes Two *** Choose Your Battles ** Japanese Delux Editoin Bonus Tracks *** Roar *** Roar ** Japanese Delux Edition Bonus DVD *** Roar *** Roar *** Queen of the Jungle *** Burning Baby Blue *** The Third Coming *** From a Meow to a Roar *** Satin Cape ** Japanese Trip Special Edition Bonus Tracks *** Roar *** Unconditionally ** Japanese Trip Special Edition DVD *** Roar MAKING OF THE MUSIC VIDEO *** Unconditionally *** Unconditionally MAKING OF THE MUSIC VIDEO Reissues * Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection ** Teenage Dream ** Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ** California Gurls FEATURING SNOOP DOGG ** Firework ** Peacock ** Circle the Drain ** The One that Got Away ** E.T. ** Who Am I Living For? ** Pearl ** Hummingbird Heartbeat ** Not Like the Movies ** The One that Got Away ACOUSTIC VERSION ** Part of Me ** Wide Awake ** Dressin' Up ** E.T. FEATURING KANYE WEST ** Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) FEATURING MISSY ELLIOT ** Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smash-Up Live Albums * MTV: Unplugged ** Disc 1 *** I Kissed a Girl *** Ur So Gay *** Hackenshack *** Thinking of You *** Lost *** Waking Up in Vegas *** Brick by Brick ** Disc 2 *** I Kissed a Girl *** Ur So Gay *** Hackenshack *** Thinking of You *** Lost *** Waking Up in Vegas *** Brick by Brick *** Interview Extended Plays * The Hello Katy Australian Tour EP ** Normal *** One of the Boys *** I Kissed a Girl *** Waking Up in Vegas *** Thinking of You *** Mannequin *** Ur So Gay *** Hot n Cold *** If You Can Afford Me *** Lost *** Self Inflicted *** I'm Still Breathing *** Fingerprints ** iTunes Store Bonus Track *** I Think I'm Ready ** iTunes Store Delux Edition Bonus Tracks *** I Kissed a Girl ROCK REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl MUSIC VIDEO ** Wal-Mart Delux Edition Bonus Download *** A Cup of Coffee ** Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks *** I Kissed a Girl ROCK REMIX *** A Cup of Coffee ** New Edition Bonus Tracks(Japanese/Korean) *** Hot n Cold MANHATTAN CLIQUE RADIO REMIX EDIT *** I Kissed a Girl MORGAN PAGE REMIX - MAIN *** I Kissed a Girl MUSIC VIDEO *** Hot n Cold MUSIC VIDEO *** Thinking of You MUSIC VIDEO ** Platnium Vinyl Edition: Bonus Remix EP *** I Kissed a Girl DR. LUKE & BENNY BLANCO EXTENDED REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl THE KNOCKS REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl NORMAN AND ATALLA MAIN REMIX *** I Kissed a Girl MORGAN PAGE MAIN REMIX *** Hot n Cold INNERPARTYSYSTEM MAIN REMIX *** Hot n Cold BIMBO JONES REMIX RADIO EDIT *** Hot n Cold MANHATTAN CLIQUE LONG EDIT *** Hot n Cold YELLE REMIX ** Platnium Australian Edition: Disc 2/The Hello Katy Australian Tour EP *** Electric Feel LIVE @ JO WHILEY'S BBC RADIO 1 LIVE LOUNGE *** Black and Gold LIVE ON NOVA 100FM MELBOURNE *** I Think I'm Ready *** Thinking of You ACOUSTIC VERSION *** Waking Up in Vegas CALVIN HARRIS REMIX EDIT *** I Kissed a Girl DR. LUKE & BENNY BLANCO REMIX *** Hot n Cold BIMBO JONES REMIX RADIO EDIT *** Ur So Gay DJ SKEET SKEET & CORY ENEMY REMIX Singles As Lead Artist *I Kissed a Girl *Hot n Cold *Thinking of You *Waking Up in Vegas *If We Ever Meet Again FEATURING TIMBALAND *California Gurls FEATURING SNOOP DOGG *Teenage Dream *Firework *E.T. FEATURING KANYE WEST *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *The One that Got Away *Part of Me *Wide Awake *Hummingbird Heartbeat *Roar *Unconditionally *Dark Horse FEATURING JUCY J *Birthday *This is How We Do As Featured Artist *Starstrukk BY 30H!3 FEATURING KATY PERRY *Who Love You BY JOHN MAYER FEATURING KATY PERRY Promotional Singles *Ur So Gay *Not Like the Movies *Circle the Drain *Walking on Air *Every Day is a Holiday Other Charted Songs *If You Can Afford Me *One of the Boys *Peacock *Dressin' Up *Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smash-Up *By the Grace of God *It Takes Two *Legendary Lovers Filmography Tours See also References External links Videos List Of Subscriber Milestones Katy Hit 1 Million Subscribers On December 1, 2011. Katy Hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 29, 2012. Katy Hit 3 Million Subscribers On March 11, 2013. Katy Hit 4 Million Subscribers On August 16, 2013. Katy Hit 5 Million Subscribers On September 20, 2013. Katy Hit 6 Million Subscribers On October 24, 2013. Katy Hit 7 Million Subscribers On November 19, 2013. Katy Hit 8 Million Subscribers On December 10, 2013. Katy Hit 9 Million Subscribers On January 6, 2014. Katy Hit 10 Million Subscribers On February 3, 2014. Katy Hit 11 Million Subscribers On March 4, 2014. Katy Hit 12 Million Subscribers On April 18, 2014. Katy Hit 13 Million Subscribers On July 17, 2014. Katy Hit 14 Million Subscribers On October 12, 2014. Katy Hit 15 Million Subscribers On February 8, 2015. Katy Hit 16 Million Subscribers On May 29, 2015. Katy Hit 17 Million Subscribers On October 10, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Two Billion Views Category:Three Billion Views Category:Four Billion Views Category:Five Billion Views Category:Six Billion Views